


Hey Jealousy

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Tony, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Protective Avengers, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a role-play I was having with the lovely MakBarnes. I'm with Tony and she's with Bucky, and I had a neat backstory for my role-play character that I just had to write out so I hope you guys enjoy it. You can tell how much I really love both characters, it was hard for me to choose but I picked the truest of my loves <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

Tony Stark was torn. When he'd lost Pepper a few years back he'd sworn he'd never love another woman as long as he should live; and he was wrong. There was a girl who had fell into his life so unexpectedly, and become his dearest and closest friend so suddenly that he'd hardly had the time to blink. She had these long, perfect brunette ringlets that cascaded down her back, and big brown doe eyes that rivaled his own. Her bangs framed her face in just the right way, and she was so adorably short that her face was constantly at eye level with his arc reactor. She was one of those girls whose face was nearly consumed by thick black glasses, one of those shy nerdy girls who looked at their feet when they walked. She was the epitome of the Geeky Girl stereotype…and for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his head. Now under any normal circumstance, Tony Stark was unabashedly promiscuous and persistent, but he couldn't afford to be that way this time. Not with her.

Annabeth McGowan was Tony Stark's absolute best friend, whether she realized it or not. They had met at a convention where Tony had been giving a lecture on Stark Industries plans for self-sustaining clean energy. Miss McGowan was working for a publishing company that had set up a booth nearby to sell some sort of novel that Tony happened to stop and take a look at after his conference. Annabeth was nervous, having been admiring him from afar for some time that afternoon, and Tony was hyperaware that she was attracted to him. This one's cute…Tony had thought to himself, offering to buy her a drink once she got off of work. He thought it was going to be an easy, one night affair. That's all he was after at first. But one drink turned quickly into five, and then ten…and after she passed out on him he decided the proper thing to do would be to take her back to his place until she sobered up. He had awoken the next morning to find her pouring over books in his study, wearing nothing but one of his button downs since she'd thrown up on everything she owned the night before. She'd been so eager to learn about his work and how his suit and arc reactor worked…he took her down to see his machine room. The rest was history.

His advances on her became more subtle as their friendship progressed, not wanting to scare her away, though perhaps too subtle, as she had come over one day to excitedly tell him that some foreign boy had swept her off her feet. It was the first time in his entire life that Tony had been friend-zoned, and it drove him to work harder at making her fall in love with him. Unfortunately, as far as he could tell, it wasn't working. After over a year at this cat and mouse game, he finally met the bastard; and thus, his current dilemma.

Tony just wanted his little nerd, his Annabeth to be happy. He was willing to let her go if it meant he could spend the rest of his life knowing that there would always be a smile planted firmly on her face. So naturally, what had him so torn was that the man she'd chosen to build a life with was about to get his ass kicked all the way back to outer space. Yes…space. Unbeknownst to him, his friend had been seeing none other than Loki Laufeyson, brother of the Norse Thunder God Thor, and would be king of the Asgardian Realm. Up until being approached a second time for the Avengers Initiative, Tony had written this guy off as pure myth…but now he was an Intergalactic Terrorist attacking the city and Tony was being forced to take action.

Tony threw back a shot of whiskey, grumbling to himself as he tried to think of a battle strategy. He knew he was going to have to take Loki down, no and if's or but's, but he also knew that he had to do it in a way that wasn't going to kill him; for Annabeth's sake alone. He was pondering this intensely when his elevator opened, surprising him as he realized that the only person who had a key to the penthouse besides himself was the one person in the whole world that he genuinely loved…and he didn't really want to see her right now.

"Tony…" Her eyes were puffy; red…as if she'd been crying. It broke his heart to see her like this. Ever since he'd received the news that the man they were trying to contain was the guy she was so helplessly in love with, he'd been largely avoiding her.

"I'm sorry. You know my hands are tied, right?" He apologized instantly, though he refused to look her in the eyes. He poured himself another drink and downed it, attempting to focus more on the bitter taste and sweet burn than on the ache building in his chest. Annabeth looked down at her hands.

"I know, I didn't come here to ask you to spare him." She said softly, jumping a little as she heard him slam his drink down.

"Then why did you come?" It came out much harsher than he'd meant for it too, and he instantly wanted to take it back. She flinched, tears filling her eyes as she tried to find her voice. She hated it when Tony was hurting like this…she knew how much he cared about her. She loved him, she'd always loved him…but she loved Loki too.

"I came to offer my help. I-I knew that Loki was damaged, and I k-knew that he wanted back at his brother but…when I agreed to stand by him I didn't know people were going to die." She broke down, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She wept into her hands for a few moments before Tony finally broke down, walking around his bar to pull her into a hug. He kissed her forehead, holding her against his chest tightly and shushing her.

"There is still time to fix this, Annabeth. If you can tell me anything about Loki's plan, anything at all that will help me predict his next move, it will help me put an end to this." Annabeth was trembling, she felt like such a traitor. She loved Loki, and she wanted him to heal and be the best person that he could be, she didn't want him to go down this path.

"He is working with a man named Thanos. In exchange for the Tesseract Loki has been promised an army…an army unlike anything this world has ever seen. He calls them the Chitauri. You have to stop him Tony, millions of people are going to die if he is successful in—" Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks, her blood running cold as she heard a familiar, dark and foreboding voice.

"Well isn't this nice. Of course, the one maiden in all the realms I think I can trust turns out to be like every other hapless sod who has claimed to love me. To think, I was so weak in my conviction that I allowed some mewling quim to pull the wool over my eyes! I should have known it was Stark who held your affections, the way your eyes brighten at the mere mention of his name." The god spat, his green eyes filled to the brim with tears of both sadness and raw hate. He stalked toward the two of them slowly, Tony's arms clutching Annabeth harder as Loki approached her with his scepter.

"Loki I do love you. It's because I love you that you've left me no other choice. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself!" She shouted, watching in both sorrow and terror as he reached out to tenderly touch her face. His touch was so gentle, eyes dimming as he was becoming deader inside. It was killing her.

"Is it I who has destroyed myself?" He asked softly, looking on her as if it were the very last time he ever would. Loki had given her an ultimatum long ago; the Avenger's or himself. She had chosen wrong.

"You know I don't want to do this." He whispered, watching silently as tear rolled down her cheek; it broke his heart.

"Then don't." Loki looked so tortured, she wanted to spend the rest of her life wiping that fear and sadness away. However, it was clear now, in that desolate and haunting moment that he would never let her. He leaned in close, his lips melting against her own one last time, her hands flying into his hair in spite of herself. Tony let it happen, though his body was rigid around her own as his heart further tore in two. Tony didn't have much time to dwell on that feeling, though, as Loki plunged his scepter deep into Annabeth's midsection. She gasped, and Loki was broken further by the realization that even then she held no hatred in her eyes.

"It's better this way." He whispered, as if to reassure them both, about to materialize elsewhere when Annabeth grabbed onto his arm. She struggled to speak, a loving smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I-I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed. I couldn't m-make it better." Her words shattered Loki into a million pieces, disappearing and leaving Annabeth to collapse into Tony's arms.

"ANNABETH!" Tony didn't know what to do, clutching her limp body as her blood began to soak his clothing. "JARVIS! JARVIS, HELP!"

Several hours later, Annabeth awoke in the hospital. As her eyes fluttered open, she immediately felt herself whisper Tony's name, as if subconsciously she had known he was her savior. Tony was by her side, clutching her hand, his chocolate eyes brightening as he heard her lips utter his name. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He lovingly pushed her bangs out of her eyes and put her glasses on her face, kissing the back of her hand as he did so. Annabeth reached out to gingerly cup the side of Tony's face, her eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"You're hurt…" There was blood and bruises all over his face and hands, he look like he'd definitely been through hell and back. He shook his head, her favorite crooked smile creeping across his features, though it didn't quite touch his eyes. His eyes were full of so much regret and loneliness. It made her sad.

"Don't you worry about me. I got him, honey. I beat him. Loki won't be hurting you or anyone else ever again where he is going. Thor's sending him to a high security cell in Asgard as we speak. You're safe." Annabeth knew she should have felt relief, but instead she felt her eyes welling with tears. What had she done?

"He loved me…I know he loved me." Tony squeezed her hand, unsure of what exactly would be the right thing to say. He always seemed to fuck up situations like this.

"I'm sure he did. How could he not have?" Annabeth let that sink in for a little bit. She knew Tony cared deeply for her, but she'd always assumed it was an older brother kind of love. There was no way that he reciprocated the feelings she'd held for him since the very beginning, he was Tony Stark…right?

"Do you?" She asked, a sudden bewilderment over coming her as she realized what was going on. All the things Tony had done for her over the years…he hadn't treated anyone like that since Pepper. How could she have been so blind? Tony looked away…he clearly didn't want to respond, but that was all the affirmation she needed. She clasped her hand over her mouth in horror.

"I didn't know…why didn't you ever tell me?" Tears began to stream down her face once more as she choked back a sob, a surprised expression crossing Tony's face. He hadn't expected her to be oblivious to it, all this time he thought she'd known.

"I didn't know I had to. You're a smart girl." She scoffed.

"Yeah but you're you…a-and I'm me…and I…there is no way a guy like you could ever possibly—" Tony put an end to that quickly, leaning over the side of the hospital bed and crushing his lips against hers, using his thumb to ebb away the tears that were still cascading down her cheeks.

"I know that you loved him, and I'm going to give you the space and the time that you need to heal; but I want to promise you something. When the times comes, and you're ready, I'm going to spend my every breath wiping you clean of him until there is nothing but my name on those beautiful lips. You deserve better, and I can give you that." As long as she'd known him she had never heard Tony this serious. He meant it with every ounce of his being, and it made her shiver. He kissed her one more time, gently and lovingly, before sitting back in his chair and cracking a smirk at her.

"We get one more go at this, so don't throw up on me this time around. Total mood killer." He teased, earning a roll of those big brown eyes he loved so much. Her heart was still bleeding, still hurt, but she smiled at Tony anyway. That was the thing about Tony…he'd always known how to put a smile on her face.

"No promises, Mr. Stark. No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters except Annabeth belong to Marvel


End file.
